criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:PetersCorporal/Townville Summary
WARNING: THIS BLOG POST CONTAINS VERY HEAVY SPOILERS ABOUT TOWNVILLE'S CASES. DON'T EVEN READ UNTIL THE CASE YOU'VE REACHED, THE SPOILERS ARE ALL THE WAY THROUGH THE POST. Before I take my break to start showing you Blue Coasts' cases (I'm already writing Case #3 btw), I thought it could be useful to leave here a summary of what happened in the first series of my fangame so that when I resume with the second season the readers can have an idea of what has happened so far. Countryside *Farmer cousins case, #1. The player joins the police of Townville and meets the team (Alan Smith, Evan Day, Daniel Mossle, Sabrina Stone, and Lindsey Vain). Rico Marchi kills Facondo DiGiappo to protect his illegal business. *Workmen case , #2. The player meets Gino Reina, a police officer in their same team; and Esteban Gonzalez, the judge who will sentence most of the killers they arrest. Troy Lancer kills James Robbast because he was dating the woman he loved. *Wheels and bullets case, #3. First appearance of Barbara Thacks, a professional thief. First appearance of Pablo Sount, a guy who works in an armory shop. Roger Andrews kills Jacqueline Ramos to protect his illegal business. *Office murder case, #4. First appearance of Robert Jamin, owner and CEO of Jamin Family Company, a firm dedicated to industrial agriculture whose businesses are said not to be completely legal. Mindy Morel kills Richard Martinson for making her husband unhappy. *Abandoned factory case, #5. First appearance of David Hickets, a silly security guard. Zack Clewn kills Linda McChubs for money. *Oak Valleys case, #6. First appearance of Steve Zasts, a greedy land buyer. Gerard Jamin (son of Robert) kills Darren White accidentally. *Lonely farmer case, #7. Steve Zasts kills Cecilia DiGiappo for dealing with Jamin Family Company and not with him. Barbara Thacks pays fines for her thefts and goes to Blue Coasts to meet her relatives, where she hears a story about the death of an ancestor of hers and about their feud with the Farren family. *Foundry case, #8. First appearance of Wanda Jamin, wife of Robert. Stephanie Queen, her mother, kills Craig Mistem for dating her rich granddaughter. *Tourist convention case, #9. Elena Bridge kills Hafeez Mrad to make the Townville Tourist Convention more interesting. *Teenagers pool case, #10. Holly Etrusk kills Victoria Findfold for dating her boyfriend. *Jail case, #11. First appearance of Octavius Keys, a police officer. Steve Zasts kill Rico Marchi in a useless attempt to leave jail. First appearance of Zachariah Loas, mayor of Townville. Commercial Area *Bakery case, #12. Clèment Ouleaunge kills Stephen Xaint for "stealing his family". *Lost plane case, #13. Barbara Thacks returns to Townville and starts making experiments with cyanide to understand how his ancestor died. She leaves hidden microphones in the team's police station to be able to secretly listen to their investigations and avoid being caught as well as playing with their minds. She joins the Black Eagle Society, a secret organization, to get help for her "project". She starts poisoning plants at the local botanical garden. Mark Neil kills Uriel Valster for being an inefficient employee. *Perfume shop case, #14. First appearance of Doodley, a professional thief who is thought to be Gary Perkins. He is arrested and leaves jail immediately. Valerie Bade kills Herman Yoth to avoid being raped by him. First mention of Green Year Parade, an event harmful to the environment. David Hickets becomes Doodley's rival because he fooled his security. *Jewellery shop case, #15. Wade Naff kills Laurean Ohdie for being obsessed with a precious gemstone. *Bistro murder case, #16. Nadine Victoria kills Joey Carel because she hates to see people in love. Barbara Thacks poisons a petunia as part of her experiments and the team finds out about this but do not know who did it. *Luxury train case, #17. Albert Korfberg kills Jared Mangrim because he was tired of Jared flirting with him. *Plant nursery case, #18. Lila Uliana kills Ashton Fox to get a step closer to destroying Green Year Parade. *Armory case, #19. Doodley admits to being a thief under the orders of an organization and says he can't go to jail or he'll die. Ignace Sount kills Yale Williams for being the daughter of thief. *Souvenirs shop case, #20. Brenda Paradis kills Zoe Jeke for stealing her ideas. Carlton Klovan sues Doodley for thievery. *First archaeology case, #21. Gary Perkins confesses being Doodley to the team and asks them to keep his secret as well as not arresting him, saying again that he might die if that happens. Brendon Bourbon kills Walter Sandman to protect the Archaeology Convention. *Green Year Parade case, #22. Chandler Beemie kills Carlton Klovan to get one step closer to destroying Green Year Parade. Esteban Gonzalez cancels the event permanently. Barbara Thacks poisons a fern with cyanide and after the team see this and remember the time a petunia was poisoned, they fear that someone might be a serial poisoner going later for bigger targets since they won't find Barbara is the one behind the poisonings for a long time. Downtown *Bank case, #23. First appearance of Paul Waters, a bank manager running as a mayoral candidate for the Capitalist Alliance in the upcoming elections (and leader of the secret Black Eagle Society). Jonas Gadell kills Josephine Yode to protect Paul's political campaign. First appearance of Linda Farren, a reporter working for Today's Network whose family was in a feud with Barbara's one in Blue Coasts. *Newspaper case, #24. Bill Pagosh kills Kellin Cardagreen (both employees of Today's Network) to try to make people forget about the company's secret businesses with Zachariah Loas, the Mayor and also mayoral candidate running for the United Socialism. Evan Day and Linda Farren go on their first date. *Holland River case, #25. Evan and Linda Farren are now officially boyfriend and girlfriend. Franklin Untrill kills Daniel Peterson for causing damage to fishers. *School case, #26. Sabrina Stone goes on holidays to Blue Coasts and returns a few days later. First appearance of Hugo Holland, a mayoral candidate running for the Educative Party. Friedric Franche kills Martin Darejam accidentally. *Tennis court case, #27. Lyla Trebish kills her girlfriend Florence Adams for flirting with another person. *Politicians meeting case, #28. Lucy Loas, mayoral candidate for the Aristocrat Party; kills the head of the Comunist Party, Alberto Gandil; because he was the most likely candidate to win the elections. Barbara Thacks, with Paul's permission, steals cyanide for her experiments from Lucy's catering shop. The team finds out about this. *Sun religion case, #29. Gino Reina and the player notice that the cyanide stolen from the catering shop must be in the hands of the serial cyanide poisoner who poisoned a petunia and a fern. Gino nicknames them "Dr. Cyanide". Krey Hjodarp kills Barry Dumbbell in a ritual and Morgan Wid, a priest, saves the player's life during her arrest. *Water treatment case, #30. Dr. Cyanide calls the police for the first time, using a voice changer to avoid letting them know who she is. She says in a second call that her motive for her poisonings is finding out how her ancestor died. Douglas Jenn kills Christian Edu for comitting terrible "crimes". *Furniture museum case, #31. Jenette Yodes steals furniture from Robert Agrode and kills him after he decides to denounce her. Linda Farren ridicules Joe Lafed (the new head of the Aristocrat Party after Lucy Loas' arrest) in public and he suffers from a surmenage, going to hospital right away. *Hospital case, #32. Bertha Zapper kills Joe Lafed in hospital for his political ideas. Linda Farren feels guilty for Joe's death since she caused him to go to the hospital where he was murdered by his nurse; she also loses her job. Val Zenodia denounces Doodley for thievery. Dr. Cyanide reveals that Linda is her target and that she is eventually going to do something to her. *Cannibalism case, #33. Linda Farren kills her former boss, Mitch Anteur, to go to jail and atone for Joe Lafed's death. The team finds out that Doodley is somehow involved in Dr. Cyanide's issue, and Linda says that those two have something in common (as they're both professional thieves). She says that she knows who Dr. Cyanide is but promised to her that she wouldn't reveal her identity. She also gives them a hint about the number 27111918 saying it's also related to the whole issue. In fact, it meant 27/11/1918, the date in which Barbara's ancestor died. She's sentenced to spend 1 year in a psychiatric institution and then the rest of her life in jail. Evan Day tells her their relationship is over. Paul Waters becomes the new Mayor. Barbara Thacks had tried to poison Paul's food to see if he was in fact the true leader of the Black Eagle Society because he had chosen a fake leader (Bryan Stefode) to keep his crimes as secret as possible. He doesn't get poisoned but goes to hospital anyway so Barbara realizes during his absence that Bryan doesn't know what to do, meaning that her theory was right. She tells Paul about this and starts working under his orders and not Bryan's. Residential Zone *Flukes family case, #34. First appearance of Dorian Greensworth (A.K.A. El Pantera), leader of the Flukes , a gang in the city's Residential Zone. The police discovers that the Flukes are the ones giving orders to Gary Perkins since he is a fluke as well and steals for them. Ramon Greensworth asks his brother Gregory Greensworth (A.K.A. Greg) to stage his murder to make their parents notice that their life within a gang was not good for children of their age, but he accidentally kills his brother for real. During his trial, he attempts to send Gary Perkins to jail with the two denouncements against him as a base but the lack of proof of him being Doodley leaves those cases open. *Birthday cake case, #35. First appearance of Ian Wickle, a baker. His wife, Johanna Wickle, kills Hansel Brondele because his wife was Ian's lover. Pablo Sount designs handguns which look very similar to another ones called Fontezo guns. *Soccer match case, #36. First appearance of Harry Clover, the president of the Sports Club. The team thinks Harry is part of another gang, the Hades (they're actually right but won't find out until Harry dies). Kingsley Winds tries to kill Harry with a firecracker but fails and kills Kelvin Cross instead. Harry says that Hansel Brondele (the victim from the previous case) used to be one of the best baseball players in the city. The team meets Octavius Keys again, since he's now working in the Residential Zone. He starts helping in the player's investigations in the district. *Breakdown lorry case, #37. First of appearance of Ashton Baldebin (A.K.A. Ash), leader of the Hades. Oscar Burgh kills his biological son and employee, Manuel Prada (who didn't know Oscar was his father), because he didn't respect him. *Shopping mall roof case, #38. Doodley fools David Hickets's security again, making his grudge for him deeper. Gary says that the way Linda Farren killed Mitch Anteur has been used by her family many times before and confirms that his family is involved in the feud too. Lilette Noah accidentally kills Arnold Eastfield to avoid being killed by him. Ian Wickle is arrested for drug abuse but leaves jail shortly after. *Hairdressers case, #39. Barbara Thacks poisons a parrot as part of her experiments. Miguel Llanos kills Paula Thomas for mocking him after he confessed his love for her. Lindsey Vain and Octavius Keys find out that both have had Orlando Edra, a playboy, as their boyfriend in the past. *Stadium construction case, #40. Dany Jafar kills Herman O'Fray for being a fluke since the gang had caused the death of a woman called Jessica Trimmle 20 years before at a soccer stadium. Barbara Thacks poisons Adam Nobally. Lindsey Vain tries to talk to Orlando, who is now Harry Clover's boyfriend. Harry had dated Barbara some time before to make it seem like he wasn't gay since he was afraid to come out of the closet, and Barbara also dated him because she thought gays are more attractive. She told him that she was secretly Dr. Cyanide and Harry would eventually later tell Orlando that Barbara was a crazy serial poisoner. *Hades family case, #41. Lindsey Vain looks for information on Jessica Trimmle and discovers that she had died poisoned with cyanide and that they'd made it look like she'd died at the stadium. She incorrectly assumes Ash is Dr. Cyanide since he was Jessica's husband when she died, but the team notices that Lindsey's guess is definitely wrong, even though they mistakenly do assume that Jessica's death is related to Dr. Cyanide's plan. Matthew Baldebin kills his brother Franco Baldebin for taking advantage of his money. Ash reveals that the mother of his three sons is called Myriam and that after they got divorced, they never saw her again and that she had married a rich man now so she didn't want to be poor with them again. That rich man was in fact Bryan Stefode, the "fake leader" of the Black Eagle Society. *Parking lot case, #42. Timm Nesta kills Hank Roberts because he wanted to date his girlfriend, and Gino Reina saves the player's life during the arrest. The team takes Harry Clover's cellphone and keeps it. Lindsey Vain discovers that Jessica Trimmle had had a son called George Framel when she was young so the team thinks it'd be a good idea to ask him about his mother's death. *Haunted restaurant case, #43. George Framel is accidentally killed by Lucy Framel, his daughter, before he's able to talk to the player. Barbara Thacks poisons Sabrina Stone after breaking into the police's headquarters and the team finds out Dr. Cyanide had also poisoned a rabbit months ago. The fact that Sabrina was poisoned inside the HQ prompts Evan Day to think Dr. Cyanide is someone from their team. *Assisted suicide case, #44. Harry Clover and Orlando Edra split up. Harry commits suicide with El Pantera's help and in Harry's cellphone from the parking lot case, the team finds his suicide note saying that he was Dr. Cyanide (only to protect Barbara, who had helped him not to out himself) and that his motive was that Jessica Trimmle was his mother. To check if it was actually true, they ask Ash to give them some DNA sample from Jessica and he gives them a strand of hair, as well as confessing that Harry was actually a Hades. Octavius Keys joins the player's team. Gary Perkins turns himself in for his crimes now that El Pantera was in jail and is arrested. Jose becomes the new leader of The Flukes. Cultural Center *Artclan museum case, #45. Alan Smith tells the team that his wife Elena Smith killed herself after his birthday for no apparent reason around 20 years before and says that his daughter is now living in Blue Coasts; and asks the player to solve Elena's cold case. Dennis Holghe kills Simon Dualdare for money. First appearances of Bryan Stefode (CEO of Artclan and fake leader of the Black Eagle Society) and Kate Lynn (friend of Sabrina Stone). Kate warns the team to stay away from Stefode quoting her mother's (Brooke Lynn) words in her last letter before being killed by Bryan, but she doesn't tell the team why he's a bad person. *University classroom case, #46. Sasha Young kills Homer Tronk for being misogynist. The team finds out that Elena Smith had made a deal with a mysterious person nicknamed Wizard Of Seas before committing suicide. *Yoga case, #47. Valentino Hay kills Gabriel Poump because he'd fallen in love with him but he didn't like Valentino. Evan Day asks Lindsey Vain out but she says no. The team discovers that the Wizard Of Seas is a fraudster. Paul Waters creates the Information Protection Programme to try to keep the Black Eagle Society safe from the player. *Stefode family case, #48. Nelson Wilde kills his father Bill Wilde for ruining his life. Gary Perkins escapes from jail. *Rock band case, #49. Stephano Drummond kills Sarah Brown because he was tired of her attitude. *Romeo and Juliet case, #50. The team knows now that Harry Clover was actually the son of Jessica Trimmle and also that Myriam Stefode, Bryan's wife, is the Myriam that left Ash to get a rich husband. Myriam kills Drew Wiese since he was dating Bryan's daughter but their families were business rivals. *Guitars factory case, #51. Spencer Danielle kills Jackson Smith for getting paid better than him when he worked less. After contacting the Black Eagle Society to get info on his enemy, David Hickets tries to frame Gary Perkins in a fake robbery to confirm if he had actually escaped from jail as he'd been told. The team notices there's something wrong with David but they still have no idea that the society exists. *Grenade case, #52. Albert Presto, a lawyer, explains to the team the truth behind Elena Smith's suicide but they still don't see precisely why she did it. Walter Jude kills Theodore Kennedy for having betrayed him. *Yachts case, #53. Linda Farren says in a phone call that Harry Clover was not Dr. Cyanide, putting an end to the team's doubts after reading his suicide note. Vivian Richmond kills her ex-husband Mike Richmond for being a relationship with someone else. Orlando Edra dates Barbara Thacks and finds out more about her plan, but they shortly after break up. *Hotel bombing case, #54. Lindsey Vain finds out that the Wizard Of Seas is actually Bryan Stefode so he kidnaps her. Philip Hubs kills Eliza Plans after she gets angry for discovering he was her ghostwriter and not her secretary. Bryan leaves a hint for the player trying to let the team know that Paul Waters is the leader of the Black Eagle Society but they fail to notice it. Lindsey manages to send to the team an old letter from Elena Smith in which she explained that she'd killed herself out of guilt for having given Alan Smith's savings to the Wizard of Seas. *Electricity plant case, #55. Roger Ment kills Ned Forsa for choosing Artclan over Right Art. Octavius Keys notices that Bryan is the Wizard of Seas and finds out that he actually kept Elena's office as his, also saving Lindsey from her kidnapping. Bryan tells them that the original Wizard used to be his first wife, Paula Stefode, and that Bryan continued her frauds to get more money after she died. Gary Perkins sends a letter to the team saying that he went to Blue Coasts to investigate something big, which they think most probably is the same thing Dr. Cyanide is investigating. Evan Day and Lindsey are caught kissing. Town Outskirts *Watermelons case, #56. Matthew Morel kills George Jamin for acting like his boss. The team finds out about a 2-years-old serial kidnappings case that Gino Reina and Tyler Wive (an army lieutenant) couldn't solve. *Pride parade case, #57. First appearance of Joshua Vain, Lindsey Vain's brother. Lindsey arranges a date for Joshua and Octavius Keys. Jose kills Andrew Herway to avoid being raped by him. The Hades win the gang war. Daniel Mossle asks Ash secretly for a sample of DNA, under suspicion that he was his biological father. The team starts investigating a urban legend known as Lightning Phantom, which caused Gino to divorce his former wife, Suzie Robin. After having talked to his cousin Harry Clover before his death, Miranda Flores (Jessica Trimmle's niece) decides to come to Townville and find Dr. Cyanide, of whom she learnt from Harry. *Botanical garden case, #58. Evan Day starts considering seriously the possibility of Daniel Mossle being Dr. Cyanide. Jessica Newman kills Carla Prown for having killed her brother Winston Newman. *Goldilocks case, #59. Luis Hayre kills Prudence Harris to get rid of her blackmailing. Gino Reina starts investigating who Suzie Robin's new lover is. *Flayed victim case, #60. Madison Louieson kills her husband Ray Louieson to protect their family. *Skydiving case, #61. Nora Way kills Evelyn Drout for breaking the record she wanted to break. *Transatlantic case, #62. Lindsey Vain asks Evan Day out but he forgets about their date due to work and asks her for another chance, not without asking Linda Farren first if it was ok to date someone else. Roy Kameal kills John Rene for having made him lose important people and miss important moments in his life. *Private party case, #63. Orlando Edra and Miranda Flores look for info on Dr. Cyanide together but find nothing. Orlando rapes Lindsey and was about to murder her but she killed him in self-defense. Her unwillfulness couldn't be proven so she went to the detention center. The team discovers that the Black Eagle Society exists but have no idea about its name or any of its members. *Forest rodeo case, #64. Ross Ayala kills Bruno Becks to get access to important people in the music industry. Barbara Thacks manages to get Green Year Parade approved again only to get more guinea pigs (flowers) for her experiments with the Society's help. The team finds out that Kate Lynn's mother (Brooke Lynn) was killed by the leader of the society and realize that the leader is Bryan Stefode. Bryan kidnaps Lindsey Vain again but Paul Waters, the true leader of the society, kidnaps the two of them. *Dead judge case, #65. Paul Waters buys a piece of land from Low River to add it to Townville as a new district called New Townville. He orders the construction of a new City Hall there from where the Black Eagle Society will rule the city. Bryan is rescued by a group of priests. Hiro Tamaoshi kills Mirtha Gray to avoid going to jail but goes there anyway. The team finds out the society's name and also that Dr. Cyanide had left secret microphones in their headquarters. Evan Day mistakenly arrests Daniel Mossle for being Dr. Cyanide and he confirms that Jessica Trimmle was his biological mother, meaning that he was also Harry Clover's brother, who was Ash's son as well. *Rally race case, #66. After 1 year in the psychiatric institution, Linda Farren is transfered to jail but on her way Barbara Thacks kills her. Gerard Jamin is arrested for the serial kidnappings. Calvin Hayre is arrested for being the Lightning Phantom. Lindsey Vain is rescued by the police. Paul Waters commits suicide in front of the player when they tell him he's under arrest, since they'd found out he was the true leader of the society. All of the society's members are arrested except for Samuel Kennedy, including Robert Jamin and Wanda Jamin. El Pantera is arrested again for the murder of Jessica Trimmle. The team confronts Barbara after finding out she's Dr. Cyanide. Lindsey Vain and Daniel Mossle are set free. Hugo Holland becomes the new mayor. New Townville *Retirement castle case, #67. Samuel Kennedy kills Albert Presto to go to jail and help Bryan Stefode to escape. Bryan has in fact escaped to get revenge on Kate Lynn for the fall of the Black Eagle Society; and on Robert Jamin for having made him kill his son Roald Stefode. *Second archaeology case, #68. Gustave Rod kills Kevin Hestredy to protect his company's honor. Robert and Wanda escape from jail to "help Bryan make the society great again". They start hiring people to impersonate dead friends, former lovers, or relatives of the team making them think they're clones in order to distract them and be able to do what they want. *Canyon case, #69. Marilyn Yanks kills Wanda Jamin to protect the environment. Robert Jamin shoots Bryan Stefode and causes him amnesia. *Clones case, #70. Rose Shawn kills Robert Jamin for making her stay in a laboratory all day long. Bryan recovers her memory. Daniel Mossle meets Ash and start living as father and son. The team finds out that the family feud between the Farrens and the Thacks originated in Blue Coasts and the player goes there to investigate that. Category:Blog posts